Avatar: The Last Aibender Book 4 Air
by kataang
Summary: This is generally my view on the last book of the series. Main charies are in, and a new one too! Shipping is also in here!
1. The Fire Nation Girl

Chapter 1 - The Fire Nation Girl

Aang was on the ground. He was practicing Earthbending. Katara sat next to him, watching him. Sokka was cleaning Appa's toes. Aang stomped, and Katara screamed. "AANG! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Aang had Earthbended the rock Katara was sitting on, and was now zooming it around in the air. He laughed, and put her down, and then promptly broke the rock into a million pieces. "AANG! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" She began to chase him around, while he smiled.

Sokka ignored them both and continued to clean Appa's toes. Katara water whipped Aang as he jumped into the air. "Two can play that game!" He Waterbended a huge wave and crashed it down. She Waterbended it back into the lake. "AANG! GET YOUR AIRBENDING BUTT DOWN HERE!" He zoomed down on his air scooter. "You rang?" "I'm tired of you using Earthbending to prank us! You're the Avatar! Act like it! When will you ever get serious about bending! Do you realize you have exactly a month to find a Firebending Master, master Firebending, and defeat Ozai? A MONTH UNTIL THE COMET!" she yelled. She was breathing heavily.

Aang got a sad, serious look on his face. "I know. Don't you think I realized that? And I told you! I swore no more Firebending!" Katara calmed down. "I'm sorry, Aang, but you need to get serious! You play around too much!" She took his hands in hers. "I know you swore not to Firebend, but you must! So what if I got hurt once, I have healing powers!" "Katara, I can't! I won't! I don't want to Firebend! I don't want to destroy everything I love!" Aang started to walk away, but Katara grabbed him, and turned him around.

"Aang, you won't. You've mastered Waterbending. Water puts out Fire." "Okay, so I will. But where can I find a Master willing to teach me?" "He's got a point, Katara. I mean, we don't have Jeong Jeong, anymore." Sokka didn't even look up as he said this. "What do you mean?" Katara said, turning on him. "Didn't you hear? Jeong Jeong got captured by the Fire Nation." "Oh, no!" Both Katara and Aang gasped. "Yep, he's in Ozai's personal dungeon now."

Aang fell onto Appa. "Great! Now I'll never find a teacher!" "Well, we can look along the way." "What do you mean?" "Well, we are entering the Fire Nation, and you are wanted, Aang. We can't ride Appa." "Aww, sorry boy. We can leave you with Haru. Take this," he put a note in the basket, "and go to Haru, boy. Yip, yip." Aang sadly waved good-bye as Appa flew into the sky. "He's in good hands, Aang." Katara said, hugging Aang. The two began to walk. "HEY! What do you think you're doing?" Sokka said. "Going to the Fire Nation town?" Aang said, pointing out the obvious. "We can't exactly waltz into the Fire Nation when we are wanted by the Fire Nation! We will kinda stick out!" "Hmmm...good point..." Katara said.

Suddenly, a voice was heard. "I can help you there." A girl dropped down out of a tree. "ARGHH!" Sokka said, running no where, tripped, and lay on the ground. Katara rolled her eyes. Aang looked at the girl. "Hey, you're a Fire Nation!" No one had paid attention to the girl. She was a skinny girl of fifteen. She was really short, and had really long platinum blonde hair. She had gold eyes. She was really pretty. "Hi. Name's Zana." She swept back her long blonde hair. She held out her hand. No one took it. "Aw, come on! Ever heard of a friendly, nice Firebender?"

They all shook their heads. "Well, you havent met any decent ones then. I think I've solved you're disguise problem. For the girl," She held out a beautiful white skirt and a red dress. Also there was Fire Nation boots and a long black wig. "And the boys." She held out a black pair of pants with a red shirt to Sokka and white guancho pants with an eleborate red shirt to Aang. Both were supplied with Fire Nation boots and long black wigs. "Geniune Fire Nation clothes." Katara felt hers with widened eyes. "These are beautiful." "Well, don't just stare at them. Change!"

She shoved Katara in one direction and the boys in another. "Gosh...if you want something done, do it yourself." Katara walked out a new person. She twirled around. "Wow, Zana! Thanks!" She ran up and hugged her, but Zana pushed her back. "A little too much love." "Oh, um, sorry." Then Sokka walked out. " I look like a Fire Nation! So do you!" Katara rolled her eyes. "Wow! Thanks for noticing!" Aang floated over. He laughed. "I'm a Fire Nation!" Zana pulled him down firmly.

"I don't think a Fire Nation person would be able to Airbend, especially since you are the only one in the world." Aang nodded. "Hey! How are we supposed to trust you! You might be a Fire Nation spy!" Zana got sad really quick. "My father is rather high-ranked. I never wanted this war. I think it's stupid. So I rebelled, ran away from home when I was 13, and devoted my life to stopping this war. When I heard the Avatar returned, I've been searching for him. I want to help." Aang seemed to accept this. "Come on! We gotta go find me a teacher!" He started to run. Katara seemed hesitant, but followed suit. Sokka seemed a little uneasy. "This happens everytime! We trust someone, and then we get almost killed! WHY DOESN"T ANYONE LISTEN TO ME!" He screamed.

"Sokka." "Yes, Katara?" "Shut up." Sokka frowned and followed. Zana stopped. "Wait. We can't go in." "Why not?" "Because. Just trust me. Let's just do stuff out here." Aang shrugged his shoulders. It was time for his lessons with Katara, anyways. "Aang, I want to tell you something-" "Katara, I've mastered Waterbending-" "I know! Thats what I'm telling you! I think I can teach you no more. You're done." She bowed. Then she ran over and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you! You've mastered two of the four elements! Almost three!"

She went up on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. Then she blushed and ran off. Aang rubbed his cheek. He fell on Appa. "I'm never washing this cheek again!" Ever since his 13th birthday last month, he had had several growth spurts. He was now as tall as his staff, taller then Katara, and an inch shorter then Sokka. And his voice even squeaked and cracked slightly. He sighed and watched the sun.

"So, I was thinking. Do you wanna go back to any places? I mean, obviously I can't go to the Fire Nation yet, so do you wanna go back anywhere?" Aang had announced that that night at the campfire. Katara and Sokka grinned. "The Southern Water Tribe!" they shouted at the same time.

"Wow. That's weird." Aang said.  
"What's weird?"  
"You two actually agreeing on something!" He grinned. "Okay, so the Southern Water Tribe it is! You guys excited to go home?"  
They nodded. "Remember Master Pakku said they were rebuilding it? Aang! You'll get to see the Southern Tribe as it was!"  
"Awesome! Well, it'll be another night on Appa if we wanna get there tomorrow." They all nodded and climbed onto Appa. Zana, however, backed away.   
"What IS that thing!"

Sokka hopped down. "Zana, this is Appa. Appa, Zana. He's a ten ton flying bison. You climb on, and he flies." She looked hesitantly. "Here." He offered her his hand. She took it timidly, and he held her. "Hold tight." He had carried her up onto Appa. Aang looked back.  
"Are all passengers on board? Okay! Appa, yip-yip!" Appa grunted and started to fly. Zana screamed. Sokka held her tighter. "It's okay. I got you." After a while, she got used to it, and they were traveling over the ocean. Katara and Aang looked at them and giggled.  
"What!" Sokka retorted.  
"You two are still holding hands, and each other."  
They blushed and pulled apart. Katara and Aang laughed.


	2. The Water Duel

Chapter 2 - The Water Duel

Aang was lying on Appa's head, Katara was hanging over, and together they were practicing Waterbending. Aang splashed Katara a little bit, and she waterwhipped him. "OW!" Aang said, and went back to practicing. Sokka was staring at the moon, as he did ever since Yue, and Zana was clutching the saddle, white and looking like she was gonna be sick. Katara went over to Zana. "Here, it's great while you're waiting to get used to flying." she handed her a small herb, which Zana ate eagerly. She choked.

"EW! That's disgusting!" Katara laughed, and saw Sokka staring at the moon. She felt sorry for her brother, and went over and squeezed his hand. "It's alright." She returned to practicing. Then the sun rose. "What a beautiful sunrise!" Katara said. Sokka nodded, and wiped a tear from his eye. He smiled, and like he did after every night, returned to his normal self. Aang yelled, "LOOK!" They all gasped. There stood a beautiful capital city. It was gleaming white, and they had never seen a more beautiful city. "It's beautiful! This is how it was before the attack!" Zana choked again. "Attack?" "Yes...oh! I forgot! It was the Fire Nation soldiers! It's not your fault." Zana smiled weakly. "They destroyed our city, and killed my mother. This necklace is all I have left." Zana's smile disappeared. She looked down, and yelled. "Look! It's some Waterbenders!"

Katara and Aang glanced at each other. "Master Pakku!" Aang landed Appa. They all got off. "Ah! Master Katara, and her pupil." Master Pakku had gone over to them. "Hey! I'm a master now, too!" Aang said. Pakku raised his eyebrows. "Well, forgive me Aang. But there is still one more thing left to determine if you truly are a master. Come meet me at sunrise tomorrow. Now, look what we've done! We've completely rebuilt the city!" He swept his arm across. Katara and Sokka looked very happy. They were about to enter the city when they heard a scream. Some Waterbending warriors were holding Zana.

"We found this Fire Nation spy by the Avatar's belongings. She is claiming to be traveling with them. Should we throw her in the dungeons?" Pakku opened his mouth, but Katara and Aang exclaimed, "ZANA!" Pakku looked surprised, "You know this girl?" Aang nodded. "She is an outlaw also. She is traveling with us." Pakku nodded. The warriors released Zana, and she ran over to them. Sokka said, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want to go in the city!" He started for the doors. "Wait up!" Zana followed after them, and Katara started, but she stopped after Aang went over to Pakku, who was staring at the city.

"Master, why aren't you coming?" Pakku sighed. "You don't want to see Gran-Gran, do you?" He nodded, "I have been here for a month or two, but haven't set foot in the city. My students did the inside." Katara smiled sympathetically. "You'll never know until you try, Master. Please join us for dinner tonight." He sighed, and nodded. They walked into the city.

Pakku walked into the village. Katara went over and saw Gran-Gran. "Gran-Gran!" She and Sokka hugged her. "Gran-Gran, there's someone here for you." She pulled Pakku over to them. Gran-Gran's eyes widened, "Pakku?" Pakku nodded sheepishly, "Kanna." Gran-Gran smiled. "How are you? I haven't seen you for years!" Pakku got angry. "For years? You left me at the altar!" he grabbed Katara's necklace ("Hey!") and showed it to her. "I...Kanna...I made this for you. How could you do that to me!" Gran-Gran looked at the necklace, and then ran into the house crying. Pakku threw the necklace on the ground. "I should have never came in here!"

Katara and Aang nudged him into the house. They watch them start to argue. "Let's just let them catch up." and they both nodded, and left. "So, Katara, what do you think Pakku wants me to do?" she shrugged. "I don't know." Then they saw Sokka and Zana. They were arguing over something. "Hey! Hey! What's going on?" Zana and Sokka glared at each other. "HE is saying I was trying to steal! I was merely trying to see what fruit was the best for our trip! I was about to pay when he started saying I was a Fire Nation thief!"

"She had no intention of paying at all!" they growled. Aang blew them both apart. "Let's just put this behind us! It's in the past, and NO ONE will talk of it again!"  
They both were steaming at each other.

They returned to the village. They went in the house, and found Pakku and Gran-Gran talking and remincing of the old days. Katara and Aang grinned at each other. "Looks like you guys are getting along fine!" Pakku looked up. "Kanna and I were just talking about when we were both friends. Aang, bed. You'll need your rest for tomorrow." Aang groaned impatiently. "What am I doing tomorrow! Why won-" "BED!" Aang slouched to bed, and Katara and Sokka and Zana followed laughing.

The next day, Aang got up and dressed. He went out and found Pakku and Gran-Gran talking. He snuck back in and went into the girls' room. Katara and Zana were laughing and giggling about something. "Um...hello?" Aang said hesitantly. They looked at him, and laughed harder. "What? Did I say something? Did I forget to wear my pants again?" They shook their heads.

"Just...get...out...we'll...be...out...in...a...second..." they breathed. Aang rolled his eyes, and went into the boys' room again. "Sokka! Get up!" He went and shook him. "Thanks for the wake-up call." he yawned. "Get dressed." Aang threw Sokka's clothes at him. Sokka got dressed and put his hair back. "Come on! Let's get the girls." They went into the girls room, and found them doing their hair. Zana looked at Sokka, and then Katara laughed crazily. Zana glared at her, and then whispered something in her ear, and Katara shut up quickly and returned to doing her hair. Sokka and Aang looked at each other and shrugged. The girls finished and they went out. Pakku had left, and Gran-Gran sat their drinking tea, with a weird smile on her face. She noticed the teens, and said, "Master Pakku is waiting for you, Aang, on the edge near the sea."

They all stood on the water's edge. Aang stepped forward. "Hello? Master Pakku! I'm ready for your...um, well whatever you want me to do!" They stood there when Master Pakku walked forward. "You didn't have to yell. I was behind you! Anyways, what you have to do is..." he looked at Aang. "You must have a Bao Bing Jue Dou with me." Katara gasped, while the others just looked confused. Aang asked, "What's a Bao Bing Jue Dou?" Pakku looked frustrated, "A water duel! Must I explain everything?" Aang gasped. "I have to have a Water Duel with you?"

Pakku sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes! I just said that! Prepare to battle!" Pakku finally took his coat off. Aang approached. Pakku made the first strike, which Aang blocked with Airbending. Pakku stopped. "Uh-uh, no Airbending. What part of WATER duel don't you get! Let's start over." Pakku made the first strike, which Aang blocked. This continued for some time. "Ah! The typical Airbending evasive manuver. Come on, Aang! You need to FIGHT!" And on the last word, he sent up a huge storm of snow, which Aang had no choice but to fight back. Aang threw up the snow, swirled it around, and caused it close in on Pakku like a cage. "Not bad, not bad. I'm glad to see Katara has actually taught you something."

Pakku brushed off the cage and continued. They took turns striking. The battle was really long. They were both panting. It was easy to see if they didn't end soon, they both would pass out. "I was just warming up." Pakku did as much Waterbending as possible, but Aang threw it all back. Finally, Master Pakku collapsed. Aang stood over him. "Well, you were right." Pakku said, laying there. "You are now a Waterbending master."

Aang jumped in the air, "YES!" He ran over to Katara, and they hugged. They then let go, blushing, when Sokka and Zana started laughing. From out of nowhere, they saw Gran-Gran running towards them yelling, "PAKKU! Pakku! Are you alright? I watched the whole battle! You did wonderfully!" She helped him up. THey continued to hold hands, and they were both smiling. Katara and Sokka were looking at each other. "Gran-Gran?"

Gran-Gran smiled, and pulled down her collar. "You got a new necklace, Gran-Gran! That means..." Katara's eyes widened, and she stared at the both of them, "You two are getting married!" They nodded. "I've decided to take up Pakku on the offer he made me 70 years ago." "So whens the wedding!" "Tomorrow. Don't worry. We have been planning this all night. Everything's ready." Pakku said. "Katara, would you mind being my maid of honor?" She smiled and hugged her grandmother. "Of course, Gran-Gran." "And Aang, would you, urgh, be my best man?" Aang smiled and nodded. "Yes, Master Pakku." Sokka stepped forward, "So, that means that YOU are gonna be my new Grandpa!" They all laughed.

a little later

Aang is getting dressed as a honorary Water Tribe member. He was wearing a Water Tribe formal uniform. Sokka came and painted his face as a Waterbender (because he was!). Sokka was also dressed like this, but differently, because he was 1. not the best man and 2. a warrior. And then we see the girls. Zana is helping Katara get ready. She is wearing a beautiful Water Tribe gown. and her hair is done beautifully with ice crystal flowers she made herself. Zana is also a honorary member. She is also like Katara, but a different way because she isn't the maid of honor. Then we see Gran-Gran. She's dressed in a beautiful white gown. She has her hair done beautifully, and a veil with an ice crystal tiara. Then we see Pakku, dressed in Water Master formal. Then they all step out. IT's time to go to the wedding!

THe men all went to a beautiful area filled with ice crystal flowers. THey shimmered like diamonds. Pakku and Aang stood up by the altar, which was beautiful ice. Sokka stood in the back. The village came in and sat down. THe village elder came and stood at the altar. A villager played on his Water flute. It was used by Waterbending. Then Katara came down the aisle of snow. Aang's eyes widened. She was...so beautiful! She smiled at him, and stood on the other side. Then, everyone stood up. Sokka was escorting Gran-Gran down the aisle. She looked really beautiful. Pakku had tears glistening in his eyes. Then she came up and they took each others hands. The elder took them, as ritual, alone to a private location. It was considered bad luck for the vows to be heard by anyone else. They returned a little bit later. THey were now married. They all chanted the marriage chants, and the newlyweds were carried to their house. The last part was the wedding night. No one was allowed to see them until the morning. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zana went and slept on Appa tonight.

Aang woke up. He saw something in the distance. He shook Katara up. "ZUKO! We need to leave! NOW!" Katara nodded. She woke up Sokka and Zana. "It's Zuko! We need to leave now so he doesnt harm the new city!" THey all nodded, though Zana looked like she really wanted to stay. "Yip, yip, Appa!" Appa raised up into the sky and they flew away. Meanwhile...

Zuko looked up. "THEY ARE CHANGING DIRECTIONS! MOVE! FOLLOW!" They changed directions. The village was safe.

"Gran-gran and Pakku, what about them?" Katara said, watching the little city in the distance. "We did the best thing, Katara." SHe nodded. Aang turned to face her. "You know, I think Zana hasn't met one of my good friends yet!" Zana looked up quickly, "I haven't?" Aang smiled, "Nope! We are heading to Omashu city!" Katara and Sokka looked at each other with scared looks. "Come on guys, he won't turn you into crystal this time!" Zana's eyes widened. "WHAT? He turned you into crystal!" THey all laughed.


	3. The King's Ball

Chapter 3 - The King's Ball

They arrived at the city gates. Aang walked up to the gates. One soldier looked at him.  
"OH NO! Not...not YOU! We're are still cleaning up from last time!" cries  
Zana, Sokka, Aang, and Katara all look at each other. "Um...sorry?" He points into the city. "Just...just...go in." So they went in. "YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOU ARE THE KING'S BEST FRIEND!" Suddenly, another soldier appeared, "Um, Chin?" "WHAT?" "Um...do you need that private time again?" He nodded, and the other soldier led him away.

The teens all burst out laughing. Then, Aang said, "Zana, welcome to the city of Omashu!" and he spread his arms out. She was in awe of the city. "Wow!" "Alright, come on! We've got some serious business to attend to!" Aang dragged the other three up the hill and to the top of the delivery shoot. "Zana, are you ready for the ride of your lifetime!" She looked hesitant. "Um, Aang, I don't know. It-" "TOO BAD! READY? LET'S GO!" and he shot them off. Aang looked like he was having the time of his life, and Katara was enjoying it a little too. Sokka looked like he was gonna hurl, and Zana was screaming her head off. They were sliding all over the city. They were here, and they were there, they crashed into things ("MY CABBAGES!"). THen, suddenly, they were flying three feet in the air. Meanwhile...

Chin was definitely having a bad day. He had been working straight at the entrance for several weeks. Then that stupid tatooed boy came again. He messed it all up! So now he was sitting in a lovely parlor sipping some calming tea. He felt so relaxed when suddenly, CRASH! The stupid boy was in a delivery shoot! And he had crashed right into the window! "GET OUT!" he yelled, while then fainting.

Aang was going everywhere, when suddenly they came to a halt. And who else to greet them then-  
"BUMI!" Aang yelled, running up and hugging him.  
"Aang! How are you, old boy?"   
"Bumi, I've brought Sokka and Katara again."  
Sokka and Katara looked hesitantly and anxiously at the old king. He smiled, "Don't worry, I won't turn you into rock candy...this time." And he started laughing like crazy.  
"But, Bumi, I've brought a friend from the Fire Nation. Bumi, this is Zana. Zana, meet my old good friend from a hundred years ago, King Bumi!"  
Zana smiled forcedly and shook his hand awkwardly.  
"Aang, you came at just the right time!"  
"Why Bumi? What's going on?"  
"Well, every year, I hold my Annual Annual King's Ball! And this year, you'll be my guest of honor!"  
"B-ball? You mean with girls? And dancing?" Aang and Sokka both said, looking nervous.  
"That's right! And so you need to find a date. I'll take the liberty of sending you your formal outfittings to your rooms. Chao! Take these guests to their rooms!"  
"Um sir, would that be the guest room, good room, or bad room?"  
Bumi thought for a second. "No, the good room that used to be the guest room that used to be the bad room until it was newly refurbished. Um...I think...it's room number 13, anyways!"  
"Um, right away, sir." And he bowed and took the teens to their room.

They walked into the room, where there was four lovely beds. Each one had an absolutely beautiful gown or tux on the bed. Katara's eyes widened when she saw the most gorgeous baby blue gown. "Oh my! Look at this dress! I simply can't wait to get it on!" Zana wasn't so much interested in that dress. But when she saw an awesome dress that looked like flames, she gasped in pleasure. "I love this one! Ooo!" Aang and Sokka looked at each other. Girls can be so weird sometimes! But Aang smiled when he saw a handsome black tux. "This IS pretty nice, I gotta admit." Sokka rolled his eyes. It was nothing special. But he saw a dark blue tux, and he grabbed it. "I guess it's pretty kewl." Bumi popped in. "You should really start getting ready! The ball is in two hours! There's gonna be a feast!" and he left. Katara and Zana looked anxious. "Two hours? That's like no time at all!" And then they shoved the boys out of the room. "Of course, they shove the boys out." Sokka said, sarcastic.

After the boys left, the girls rushed inside. Their gowns fit them perfectly! Katara got undressed. She put her's on first. She then took it off, and put on the corset that came with it and you had to wear with it. Zana pulled the strings. She kept pulling them harder, and harder, until finally, Katara said, "That's tight enough Zana!", gasping for air. Zana smiled, and slapped Katara on the back. "We all make sacrifices for beauty, don't we Katara?" Katara spun around, and tackled Zana, both of them laughing. "Okay, help me into this dress. Isn't it gorgeous?" Katara said, stepping into the dress. She pulled it up, and Zana went behind her. "Eh, not as much as mine!" She said, laughing as she zipped the dress. It fit Katara like a glove. "Whatever, you know mine is better!" She said, as Zana got undressed. She then put on her corset, and Katara started pulling the strings tighter, and tighter. "Don't choke me to death!" She said, coughing up some fire. Katara quickly put out the small fire on the floor. "I will if you don't set this place on fire." Zana smiled, "Deal." and put on the dress. Katara zipped up her dress. "Wow, Zana, you look...awesome!" "Not as awesome as you do, Katara!" They both smiled, and Katara sat down for Zana to do her hair and makeup. "Hmmmmm..." Zana said, walking around Katara, examining her from different angles. "Do you wear your hair down often?" Katara shook her head. "Well, its time you do." she said, unbraiding the long braid. She undid all the wraps of cloth holding up her hair, even the two little ones in the front. She found a lovely engraved brush, and started brushing her long hair. "Wow, you have really good hair. It's really thick and long." "Thanks!" Zana put the finishing touches, and spun her to the mirror. "Wow, Zana. You are really good!" "Thanks! Now, time for makeup!" She said, seeing some in a drawer. She pulled out some. She put on some eyeliner, masacra, eye shadow, blush, and found a really pretty dark lipstick that looked great on Katara. "Now, you're turn, Zana!" Katara said, standing up, and pushing Zana into the chair. She looked at Zana for a long time, and then made a decision. She undid her hair and brushed it. She braided two braids in the front and pulled them back into a ponytail, brushing the hair. She then spun it around into a bun, then she turned the chair. "Katara, nice. Elegant, yet stylish." Zana said, examining her hair. Katara put on eyeliner, masacra, eye shadow, blush, and a nice bright red lipstick that struck out against the light platinum blonde hair that Zana had. "There, lovely." Katara said. They then found chosen accessories for each of them to match their outfit. Katara put on a sapphire necklace, matching earrings, hair accessories, bracelets, and gloves. Zana put on a ruby necklace, matching earrings, hair accessories, gloves, and sash. "Well, we are ready. Let's let the boys come on in. They snuck out, not wanting the boys to see them.

The boys returned to find the door open, and the room empty. "Might as well get ready." Aang said, both of them shrugging. They quickly put on their tuxes. Aang Airbended the wrinkles and creases out of his tux, making it look really nice. Sokka looked at his very wrinkly tux, and sighed. He couldnt bend whatsoever. Aang laughed, and took Sokka by surprise by Airbending the wrinkles and creases out. "Um, thanks." Sokka said, shocked, his hair sticking up. They moved to the mirror, and Aang, being bald, just sat there. Sokka redid his hair in the same old manner. "Why don't you do something different for once?" Sokka rolled his eyes, and let some hair hang down out of the ponytail, and he looked really hot (ooc: remember, i do have a crush on them! and since im writing the story...). "Well, we are ready." Sokka said, blankly. Aang shook his head as Momo returned with two beautiful flowers. Aang pinned one to his tux and did the same to Sokka. "Thanks, pal." Sokka said, blandly. They walked out and ran into Bumi. They choked when they saw his outfit. It was a horrid, magenta colored dress-thingy. "Well, what do you think?" "It's aw-" Sokka started, but Aang covered his mouth. "Awfully awesome!" "Thanks! Do you two have your dates?" Aang did a double take, and his jaw dropped. Sokka tripped, and sat there, shocked. "D-d-dates?" they said in unison. "Well, duh! It's a ball! And especially you Aang. The guest of honor opens the ball by dancing with his date! Well, see you in thirty minutes!" and Bumi left. Sokka stood up, brushing off dust. Aang stood there, saying "dates" over and over. "Don't worry, Aang! We have- THIRTY MINUTES!" He said, freaking out at how little time they had. "Um, Aang! Just- I can't believe I'm saying this! - take Katara! I'll take Zana!" He said, as if the words pained him somehow. Just then, they saw the girls (this is before the girls got ready...) "Katara!" They stopped. "Yes, Aang?" Aang suddenly felt very, very, very hot. He blushed like crazy. "Um...umm..." Sokka punched him in the ribs, suppressing laughter. "OW! Oh, I mean...doyouwannagototheballwithme?" Katara looked confused, "What?" "Do you. Want to. Go to. Ball with. Me." Katara smiled. "Of course, Aang! Who else to go to a fabulous ball with then your best friend!" She said, hugging Aang, who suddenly looked very disappointed Katara didn't want it to be a date. "Um, Zana? Yah, you wanna go with me?" Sokka said, his voice very high at the end. Zana giggled. "Of course, Sokka." "Alright then. You girls, um, you know, go get ready. We'll get you in thirty minutes." The girls nodded, and they went into their room.

Aang and Sokka both nervously walked up to the door, and knocked. Their jaws dropped as they saw two of the most gorgeous women they had ever seen! Zana and Katara smiled. "Wow! You look...amazing..." Aang said. Katara blushed. "Thanks." Sokka was in too much shock to say anything. "I...what...Zana...but...wow." was all he could say. Zana giggled and blushed. Aang held out his arm to Katara, who took it. They started off to find Bumi. Zana grabbed Sokka's hand, and they ran after them.

They ran and found Bumi. "Okay, Bumi. We are ready, we have dates. What now?" Bumi smiled. "You two," he pointed to Katara and Aang, "need to get out there and start this ball! Dance!" "What-?" they said, as Bumi shoved them out into the center. They looked around as everyone and Omashu looked on at them.   
"My loyal subjects! Tonight, you are all my guests for teh ball! To open it, we have the Avatar dancing with his date!" he signaled the band to start. A slow song came out.  
Katara and Aang looked around nervously. "Aang! Dance with me!" Katara said out of the corner of her mouth. "But, I don't know how, Katara!" "Put your hand on my waist," Katara said. Aang put his hand on her waist. Katara put her hand on his shoulder, and took his hand. She started to lead him, but after he got the hang of it, he took the lead.

Sokka watched as the scene went on. When they started dancing, he shook his head. When the song ended, he bowed to her, and she curtsied to him. Then another slow song came on and other couples started appearing as Katara and Aang started dancing again. Sokka started to sit down when Zana came up and dragged him onto the dance floor. "OW! What do you think you are doing?" he said. "I'm your date and I'm not gonna sit around all night." she said, grabbing his hand and putting it on her waist. She put her hand on his shoulder, and the other in his. She was leading rather forcefully. Sokka followed her like a ragdoll. "Would you at least let me lead!" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," and she let him lead.

They were all dancing, when they heard a crash. Aang rushed out. Katara followed. "Aang! What is it?" Aang's eyes widened as-

His eyes widened as he saw Jet drop down from a tree. Jet's eyes were on fire. "What did you do! You little..." he said, grabbing Aang by the collar and lifting him into the air. Aang, gasping for air, tried to get free. Jet tightened his grip. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Katara finally found them. "Jet? What are you doing- JET! PUT HIM DOWN!" Jet glared at Katara, and he lifted Aang higher. "NO! NOT UNTIL HE TELLS ME WHAT HE DID!" Aang was turning white, blood draining from his face. Katara looked around franctically. She needed to do something, fast! Jet would kill Aang if he didnt stop soon. She found a ice statue. She cut some off with Waterbending, and hit Jet in the head. Jet loosened his grip and fell down, unconcious. "Aang!" she yelled, running over and catching him. Aang was gasping for air. "K-k-kat-tara..." he said, shakily. He was trying to breathe. He Airbended some air into his mouth. He shivered, and wheezed, coughing. "What just happened?" he said, hoarsely. "I don't know, Aang...are you okay?" He nodded, "Yah, but I think I lost my voice." She nodded, putting a single finger on his mouth. "Shh...don't damage it anymore. No talking. You need to rest your voice." He nodded, rubbing his neck. Katara went over and picked up Jet. She rolled him over, so he was facing up. He had obviously not slept for a long time, because his eyes were bloodshot. She gasped as she saw blood flowing down his head, from a large gash. She shook, trying to find water. She found some, encased her hand, and put her hand on his head. Her hand glowed white, and the gash healed. She then saw that he had multiple gashes and burns, his clothes were ripped, and he looked pale. "Aang! Help me carry him! I need to get to more water. He's bleeding badly everywhere and he has major burns! I need to get him to a place with more water to heal him!" Aang rushed over, and Airbended him into the air, so that he was floating at mid-waist. He moved him with them as they searched for more water.

They finally found an indoor pond. "Thank heavens we are in a king's palace!" Katara said, and she walked into the water, which was about waist high. Aang walked in, too, and Airbended Jet over. Katara encased Jet's body with water. She breathed deeply and tried to remember her lessons with Healer Yugada. She spread the water and focused on healing the whole body. Aang watched as Jet's whole body glowed white. She prayed for it to work. She opened his eyes and saw it all healed. She sighed. It worked! It was the biggest thing she'd ever healed! Jet coughed, and woke up. "WOAH!" he yelled, realizing he was floating in air and soaking wet. Aang airbended them all out, drying their clothes as they landed. "Jet, you okay?" Aang asked. Jet looked livid again. "What did you do?" "Jet! Calm down! What's going on?" Jet breathed heavily. "Well, I left the Tree Fort for a couple of days, and come back and find that the Fire Nation had found the Fort! They destroyed it! Burnt it all down. And...and..." he scrunched up his face, as if something pained him terribly. They watched a tear drop roll down his cheek. He fell down to the ground, kneeling. He cried openly now. "Dead...all dead..." "Who was dead, Jet?" "All of them...Pipsqueak...Longshot...Smellerbee...all of them. I found their bodies burned black and arrows in them. I had a little funeral service. I...I..." he started crying again. Katara went down and wrapped her arms around him. "Jet...I'm so sorry..." she said, hugging him tightly.

Aang went over and touched Katara on the shoulder. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He motioned for her to come over with him. She let Jet down softly, and then went over to Aang. "What is it Aang?" "What's up with sudden forgiveness to Jet? Last time you saw him, you froze him to a tree, Katara!" "Well, he's just had his family die!" "Katara! He has killed families! He almost killed hundreds of them!" She suddenly remembered. "Wow, I forgot...well, we can't exactly just, you know, leave him here! He doesnt have a home!" He nodded. "Alright, well. We'll think of something." They went back over to Jet, and saw Bumi coming over. "Why'd you guys ditch the ball?" "Oh! Um, well, we had a surprise, um, visitor." Aang said, pointing to Jet. "Jet, this is Bumi. Bumi, Jet." Jet got up off his knees. Bumi eyed Jet up and down.

"So...you're Jet." Bumi said.  
"That's my name, don't wear it out." Jet said, glaring. Katara and Aang looked nervously at each other. "Jet just got attacked by the Fire Nation. His tree house is gone and his friends are dead. We are trying to figure out where he can stay."  
"Thats too bad." Bumi said, turning to leave.  
"Too bad! TOO BAD! I JUST GOT MY BUTT KICKED BY THE FIRE NATION! THE ONLY PEOPLE I"VE KNOWN MY WHOLE LIFE ARE NOW DEAD! MY HOME, IS GONE! I DON'T THINK THIS IS JUST "TOO BAD", YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!" Jet said, breathing heavily. Bumi turned around. "You should learn how to treat your elders, young man! Your parents wouldnt be too happy about this!"  
"Good thing they are dead, then!"  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
"You are crazy!"  
"Thank you."  
"ARGH! YOU ARE SO FRUSTRATING!"  
"I COULD SAY THE SAME ABOUT YOU!"  
Jet and Bumi stood there, panting, glaring at each other.  
Aang smiled. "I think they are gonna be best friends!" Katara rolled her eyes.

"So you don't have a home or a family!"  
"I guess so! I don't see anyone else!"  
"Well, you are in some pickle, young man!"  
"Wow, I hadn't noticed!"  
"Well, we should solve this, shouldnt we!"  
"Yah! We should!"  
"Well, maybe I should adopt you! I need a son and heir anyways!"  
"Well, maybe you should!"  
"Alright! You're gonna be my son!"  
"Fine! You're gonna be my dad!"  
They stood there for a second, and then embraced, laughing.

"WEell, you three take care of each other." Bumi was saying, passing a bag to the trio, as they loaded Appa.  
"Yes." Aang said, and then he embraced Bumi.  
Jet walked over to Katara.  
"Katara."  
She ignored him, throwing a bag rather hard onto Appa.  
"Katara! Look at me!"  
When she wouldnt, he grabbed her face, looking into her eyes. He went into kiss her, but she ducked out.  
"Katara!" he said, following her. "What happened?"  
"What happened!"  
"To us. I thought we had a future. Won't you forgive me?"  
"Forgive you? You tried to kill thousand of innocent people! What you did was unforgivable!"  
and she climbed onto Appa.  
Aang climbed on, and so did Sokka and Zana.  
"Appa! Yip-yip!"  
And they rose into the skies, Bumi waving happily, and Jet looking sad and disappointed.  
"Katara, what's wrong?" Sokka said, looking at his sister.  
Katara, locked in gaze with Jet, shook her head, "I'm fine." BUt just then, a tear rolled down her cheek.


End file.
